Winchester the next generation
by Tametiger
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves breaking speed laws once again as they get a phone call from Bobby to say Bella is in hospital all alone. The question is why are the brothers blaming themselves? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I just found this ficlet that I wrote a while ago, and I have to say that I quite enjoyed reading it. So here I am posting the first two chapters in the hopes that you'll enjoy reading it too. **

**I own nothing from either supernatural or twilight. **

**Thanks to ArabellaWhitlock for pre-reading this for me :) love ya lady! **

Winchester; the next generation

Chapter One

The girl stayed calm even as the pain tore through her; well shouting and swearing wasn't gonna help anything was it?

The nurse held her hand in sympathy. "Are you sure there's no-one I can call honey? Your mom or dad, boyfriend, best friend, anyone?" Her eyes travelled over the girl who was barely out of her teens, the girls jaw was clenched and her eyes rolled back in her head at the pain, but she didn't let out one little squeak of a noise. A brave young woman the nurse thought.

"No, no-one." The girl panted out as the pain passed slightly. "Not that I'm not enjoying this or anything but how long now?" She asked and the nurse could finally see that the girl wasn't handling this that well at all really.

"You're in for a bit of a wait yet honey, I'm sorry." The nurse replied. She was a kind woman, in her mid forties with long brown hair that she'd twisted up and kind blue eyes that glowed with her personality. And she hated the thought of anyone going through this alone. "You might wanna try and get some sleep while you can?" She suggested to the girl.

With tired eyes the girl blinked a couple of times and then nodded, her eyes drifting shut. The nurse waited for the rhythmic breathing to start, letting her know the girl was finally asleep before she left her bedside.

The nurse, Julie, knew what she was about to do broke all the rules against patient, doctor confidentiality but she also knew that she was doing it for the best.

Pulling out the girls file she looked for the notes at the bottom. Who to contact in an emergency. A few names had been crossed out, fairly recently it seemed. Poor girl, Julie thought with a lump in her throat. Her mother was deceased as was her father. But there was one name left.

Julie picked up and called the number. "Hello?" A deep male voice answered on the third ring.

Hoping she was doing the right thing Julie spoke.

"Hi, I'm ringing on behalf of Isabella Swan, is this Robert Singer?" She asked the voice down the end of the line.

"Yeah this is Bobby. What's going on? How did ya get this number?" Bobby's voice seemed angered, Julie hoped that didn't mean he wouldn't come. The poor girl needed someone to look out for her. Someone she actually knew to sit and hold her hand, to wipe her sweaty brow. Someone the girl would hopefully feel comfortable with so that she'd let some sign of pain escape.

"You're down as Isabella's next of kin in her emergency file. I think she could use you to come down and see her if it's not too much trouble."

"What, is she hurt, where is she? And why the hell did she put me down... You god damn fool Sam!" Bobby growled confusing Julie slightly, but she regained her professional personality and clung to it.

"Yes, Isabella is in Forks general hospital, and I think she could really use a friendly face around her. She's in an awful lot of pain, and she's understandably scared."

"I'll get someone down to her. She gonna be ok?" The Bobby guy actually sounded worried now, easing Julie's feeling that she'd messed up big time here.

"She'll be fine, but she's in for a rough few hours." Julie replied with as much gentleness as she could, which as her job entailed it was an awful lot.

"Someone will be there in an hour or two." The man's voice said before the line went dead.

Julie looked at the phone still clutched in her hand with a frown. Oh well, she'd done all she could. She'd just have to hope it was all for the best now.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I watched as Sam glanced at his mobile, the shrill ringing noise cutting through Metallica's rendition of Whiskey in the Jar. Sam put his phone away without answering it and I sighed. Dude just hadn't been the same since... Damn it, even I hadn't been the same since... I couldn't help but think we'd done the wrong thing, if I'd have pushed Sam to stay harder? But no, it was his choice. So we'd bailed like normal and cause of that I'd had to put with the the big melodramatic girl every day since.

"Who was that?" I dared ask Sam. I say dared, yeah. I'd never been scared of Sam, and dude I wasn't now, I mean he was my little bro after all. But I was fed up of the bitch fits, the shouting and arguing. Everytime I asked him the simplest of questions I had my head bitten off. And this had been going on for eight fucking months now. I didn't know how much more I could take before I decked the dude.

"Doesn't matter." Sam muttered looking away from me and out of the window at the scenery flashing passed. Which considering we were in the sticks outside of Washington wasn't much. I sighed again before putting my foot down harder. Maybe a bit of speed from my baby would help cheer me up a bit, nothing would help gigantors mood though, the big bitch.

My phone started ringing then, a much better ring tone that Sam's, well it would be, seeing as how I actually had some taste in music. "Yeah?" I answered the phone with one hand still on the steering wheel, interrupting the brilliant sound of Blue Oyster Cult, a rocking band.

"Why isn't your fool of a brother answering his damn phone!?" Bobby barked down the line at me.

"Well hello to you too princess. He's in a funk." I answered while shooting a frown at Sam, since when hadn't he answered to Bobby? The old guy was like our adopted dad or something, I hadn't realised that he'd really sank that low. "What's up?"

"It's Bella." I instantly sat a bit straighter, I hadn't heard that name in eight months. We'd not been saying her name, it hung over us like one of them giant pink elephants I saw when I took them white pills I brought off that dude in Memphis. They were bitching.

"What about her?" I asked, glancing at Sam, he was sat pretending not to listen.

"She's in hospital Dean." Bobby told me gravely. My stomach dropped at the same time my jaw tightened.

"How do you know? She ok?" I asked while whipping my baby round in an illegal u-turn, which she handled perfectly as usual.

"No, she's not ya fool, she's alone and in pain, and your damn fool brother put me down as her next of kin! You need to get your igit asses down to her Dean." My stomach dropped with every word that came out of the old mans mouth. Bella, my Bells was in pain, in hospital and she was alone. I put my foot down all the way to the floor, she wouldn't be alone for long, of that I'd make sure.

"We'll be there in half an hour. You know what's wrong with her? She been hurt?" I asked, wanting to know just how bad it was, needing to know. God damn it! Bella was such a disaster magnet, she'd probably been attacked by something supernatural that she hadn't been able to deal with, again, and got herself hurt bad this time. If that was it I didn't know how I'd forgive myself, or Sam for that matter.

"No, she's just taking a relaxing holiday in the hospital! Ya freakin' igit! I don't know what's wrong with her just get to her!" Bobby growled at me. "And Dean?" He added at bit softer now.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You call me when you know right?" He said, his voice as full of pain as I felt. Not that I'd ever admit that of course.

"Will do Bobby. Bye." I said before hanging up, I needed both hands while taking the coming corner at this speed.

"What's up?" Sam asked me, looking as though he didn't care. But I knew Sam, better than I knew myself, and I could see him twisting up inside, he'd figured it out and he was hoping I could tell him it wasn't what he was thinking. Well we were all out of luck on that.

"She's in hospital Sam." I said in my serious voice, it didn't get used much.

"Who?" Sam said his body tense, dude had no poker face at all.

"Not even funny dude. You know who."

"Voldemort?"

"I don't even get that." I replied with a frown.

"I know you've seen Harry Potter Dean, don't even pretend." Sam smirked at me. Geek-boy was right, I did know what he was talking about, but I so wasn't even gonna admit that.

"Then don't you pretend. You know who I'm talking about Sam. Bella. She's in hospital. All alone and in pain. So we're going." I told Sam, trying to put on my don't mess with me voice.

"That's a bad idea Dean, we can't go." Sam told me, his face hard, his voice harder.

"We're going. Its our fault she's on her own dude." If Sam didn't want to go, then fine. But I was. I wasn't going to let her down, not again.

"You mean, it's my fault." Sam muttered, his face anguished.

"It's our fault." I said, stressing the our in the sentence.

"Whatever Dean." He was quite for a few minutes before speaking again. "She okay?"

"She's in hospital dude, I'm going to guess she ain't in there for a boob job man." I said with a lift of my eye brows. Baby girl so didn't need one of them. Chick had a rack on her.

"Hurry." One word but said with so much pain and urgency that I didn't reply, just pushed my baby harder. Hold on baby girl, we're coming.

~0~

It took me an half an hour to reach the only hospital in Forks, breaking every traffic law there was, again. But for once Sam hadn't bitched, not even a little bit, showing me just how worried he was. And I wasn't far behind him.

Together we strode into the reception, fear and worry surrounding us for a change.

"Hey, how can I help?" Asked a woman behind the desk, normally I'd be checking that out, but I couldn't. Not now. Not until I knew how Bells was.

"We need to find Isabella Swan?" Sam asked, his voice more forceful and animated than I'd heard it since we left Bella eight months ago.

"Sure, just let me have a look for ya." The woman replied while typing into a computer. "Here she is, she's in the maternity ward, just up on the second floor. It's sign posted so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

Sam and I looked at each other; the maternity ward? What the hell?

Sam's eyes tightened as did his fists. Well damn, this wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Obviously I don't own anything but the twisted ideas that I come up with for these characters. **

Winchester; The Next Generation

Chapter Two

The pain wracked my body once more, god this was worse than getting knifed, again! This hurt so bad! How come no-body told you how bad child birth was? It sucked!

And it kinda sucked that I was on my own with this. Alright, it totally sucked that I was on my own. And I was scared as hell. I couldn't do this. I really couldn't do this. I couldn't push this thing out of my body! And I couldn't look after a baby, not on my own, hell I couldn't look after a damn dog on my own.

I'd tried to get in touch with the asshole who did this to me, or his damn brother. But both dicks had changed their numbers, and I didn't have Bobby's or Ellen's numbers, I'd never needed them, the boys had them after all. So thanks to that prick I was doing all this on my own.

I panted as yet another contraction hit. Three hours of this shit so far, and according to the nice nurse it wasn't nearly over yet. She might have been nice but hell I wished she'd lied to me! And where the freaking hell were the drugs I'd been promised!? I needed those drugs!

"Ahh!" I screamed out loud now I was alone again, the pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced, it was a tearing, ripping pain that just didn't let up, every new one was more intense than the last!

I heard a pounding at the door to my private room that I didn't know how the hell I was gonna afford. "Ahhh!" I screamed again instead of telling whoever it was to come back when I wasn't being butchered from the inside out.

Whoever it was ignored my scream of pain, and burst through the door.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood in the doorway, their faces hard as they took me in, lying spread-eagled on the hospital bed, my stomach jutting out in front of me. Pain grabbed hold of me once more, my heart and soul this time rather than my stomach.

Things had just gotten even worse.

~0~

S.P.O.V.

I didn't think, didn't talk, just walked. I couldn't think about this, about what it might mean. I couldn't think about how I'd left her alone. How I'd just dumped her back home and tore out of there with Dean at my side despite his protests. And I defiantly couldn't think of how we changed our numbers so she couldn't reach us.

The receptionist was right, the ward was easy to find, it wasn't as if the place was big after all, and every turn and twist was sign posted. We got there in a matter of minutes. All we had to do now was find her.

I just didn't know if I wanted to. Not yet. Not until I could work something out anyway. Maybe just a way to say hi would have been a good start?

I mean it wasn't like I could just storm into the room and demand to know who she'd been with was it? Who had done this to her? And I really couldn't acknowledge the tiny bit of me that was hoping... No I couldn't. So what the hell did I say? Dean was the one who could talk to women, not me. He was the smooth one. I was the geeky one, that's the way it worked with us, and until now I'd never really wished it was the other way round. Cause I had no idea how to handle this and I bet Dean would know just what to do.

So yeah, a few minutes thinking time wouldn't go amiss right now.

But when had our lives ever thrown us a break? I heard her, heard her scream of agony and together Dean and I were running for the room it came from. My heart ached to hear the noise, my senses on full alert and my stomach flipping slightly.

I banged on the door and was greeted with another scream of pure agony. Terrified I threw open the door.

There she was. There Bella was, lying on a typical white hospital bed, her legs open wide, sweat on her forehead and her eyes creased with pain and fatigue. She'd never looked more beautiful.

Her stomach bulged out under the sheet that was barely covering her up. So she hadn't been put here by mistake. Bella was definalty pregnant, defiantly about to give birth too by the looks of things.

Bella looked at us, her eyes wide and her face lined with even more pain. Silence took over the room, thick impenetrable silence that I had no idea how to break as I looked on at the woman I so desperately wanted to go over and hold. To make her feel better somehow. But the silence paralysed me, fear of what she'd say paralysed me. What the hell did I do here?

"Please tell me that you brought pain killers?" Bella asked after a couple of minutes, her hands balling into fists and her fingers clutching at the sheets that surrounded her as pain crossed her features so intense that I swear I felt it myself.

"I got some baby girl, but I don't think they'd do you or it any good." Dean said breaking the tension and stepping into the room, his face showing a tiny bit of hurt that his poker face failed to hide, god only knew how much he hurt under the don't give a shit attitude. Somewhere near what I was feeling, I was pretty sure. "How ya feeling?" Dean asked taking one of the seats near her bed and taking a hand of the woman, all while shooting me a pointed glare.

Yeah, I got it. I had to man up here and take care of her. But how the hell did I do that?

"Fucking peachy you asshole!" Bella groaned out as she squeezed Dean's hand with enough force to make him wince.

"Bella...?" That was all I could say as I took a step towards her. What the hell else could I say?

"Sam, you ask me whose this is and I am gonna throw something really heavy at you. Like Dean maybe." Bella glared at me, new sweat beading her forehead, her beautiful face marred by a deep frown.

"Hey baby girl, there's no need for that! What did I do?" Dean asked her with a smirk on his face.

"You really want me to answer that right now!? Cause I don't know if ya noticed, but I'm in a pretty bad mood and you being here isn't doing much to improve it!" Bella bit out, not noticing the flinch that Dean gave at that. Or the way he didn't say anything just rubbed the hand he was holding. Dean didn't deserve that, this was my fault, all my fault.

"You want me to leave then baby girl?" Dean asked Bella softly.

"No, please, stay. I can't do this." Bella whispered, her voice cracking and her eyes watering. The second time I'd ever seen her loose her cool like that. My heart broke a little more, something that over the last eight months I'd thought was impossible.

"Course you can baby girl, I've seen you take on a wendingo solo, you can do anything. This. This should be a walk in the park for you." Dean said softly, showing for once how much he really cared. His thumb rubbing over her knuckles softly, his eyes misting slightly as well.

"I can't Dean. I really can't do it. It hurts so much! And I can't do it alone anymore!" Bella's tears broke through, and broke through my paralysis too.

"You're not alone Bella, you don't have to do this alone, not any more." I told her, meaning every word. I'd made a huge mistake leaving her, it wasn't one I was gonna repeat. I went and took the seat opposite Dean and took her other hand, it felt clammy, cold and extremely small, dwarfed as it was in my massive hand.

"Yes I am! I am alone! I've been alone dealing with this for eight months! And I couldn't tell you, I tried, I tried so hard to find you. To get a phone number, anything! And now I'm alone with the freaking baby! How the hell am I gonna do this! I can't be a mother! I can't. I can't do it!" Bella's voice was rising, the tears coming thick and fast now, hurting that place in my chest I hadn't thought existed anymore.

"You are not alone Bella, I promise, I'm here with you, we're here with you, for as long as you want us sweetheart." I told Bella leaning into her and squeezing her hand softly. "And you're gonna make a fantastic mom. You are." I promised, meaning it. That kid was gonna be so lucky have Bells as it's mom, she was perfect. And she was perfect at everything she did, this would be no exception I was sure.

Bella turned and looked directly at me, the first time since Dean and I had walked in. Her eyes showed the heart ache that I felt inside, the pain clear on her smooth, blemish free face. "I tried to get you, I tried to tell you Sam. But I couldn't. You weren't there when I needed you."

Tears that I couldn't hold back leapt into my eyes, I'd done this. Me. All the pain she was going through, it was all on me. She was right. I hadn't been there when she needed me. But I'd make up for it now if it was the last thing I did.

"I'm here now sweetheart, and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered reaching out to trace my hand along her fragile cheek bone, just the way I knew she liked, the way that use to relax her so much.

"We'll see." Bella muttered before closing her eyes and turning her face away from me, tears leaking from under her closed lids.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

That whole giving birth thing looked fucking horrible. Seriously. I'd never seen someone in so much pain, and damn the force with which Bells gripped my hand was insane. I thought the whole labour thing was suppose to be magical and nice and all that shit. That was a lie. A lie told to people who'd never had kids to make them think it wasn't that bad. So they weren't put off.

Although my hand hurt pretty bad, it didn't hurt as much as the reunion scene was hurting. Hell, I didn't think that anything had been that bad since dad had died. Sam and Bells were barely holding it together, and I admit, even I was having a hard time not letting a few rouge tears escape.

It hurt so much to see my baby girl given up like that. Bella was usually so bad ass, but then again baby girl didn't usually have to deal with shit like this on her own. I don't know how she'd coped. I don't know how I'd let Sam talk me into not only leaving her but changing our numbers as well. That was a douche bag move. And cause of that Bella had paid the price. But then again so had Sam, so had I.

Bella might have been alone, but she'd been as safe as we could make her. Sam and I... Well safe was the last thing we were. And we'd missed out, big time. Sam had missed out watching his child grow inside Bella, had missed being with her, probably more than I knew. And I... Well I'm not one to complain, but I'd missed Bella too... More than I'd let on to anyone either. I'd missed my brother too, I'd missed our banter, our jokes, our laughter. We'd been together in body, but in our minds, not so much. And it sucked.

So when Sam said that we'd be there for Bells, he meant it, and so did I. I'd keep my unspoken promise. Bells and my niece or nephew they wouldn't be alone, they wouldn't go without anything and they'd know that I was always there for them, Sammy too.

~0~

S.P.O.V.

We'd been at the hospital for seven hours now. And it hadn't been fun.

There were tears, shouting and swearing, Bells even smacked me on the arm, not as hard as she could've as she couldn't move her body to get the weight behind it, but it was still gonna bruise.

The worse thing was that I knew I deserved every insult, every harsh word and every sentence that cut me deeper than she'd probably imagine.

"You're the biggest dick I've ever met!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"You bastard! You did this to me!"

I always thought that people exaggerated how bad women got when giving birth, anything to make a funny story right? Wrong. It was worse. It was like the sweet, kind, caring, selfless girl had been possessed by satan himself; and the dude was mean!

One minute she wanted me by her side, begging me not to leave her again, tears pouring from her eyes. The next she was screaming that she never wanted to see me again and was trying to kick my ass from her bed.

Dean true to form, just took any abuse he got from Bella on the chin, just silently accepting it and letting it role off of him, why the hell couldn't I do that? Every insult bit, every curse stung, every blow was a knockout shot.

Seven hours of abuse and I was ready to pour the holy water on her to see if it burnt.

Eventually though the nurse declared that it was happening. The baby was gonna be born. Thank God, cause I wasn't sure how much longer I could've taken that!

"If you want to stay, you're going to have to gown up." The kind nurse told us, her attention never wavering from Bella who was panting and groaning like we were performing the exorcism I wasn't so sure she didn't need.

"You want us to stay baby girl?" Dean asked the girl softly, looking torn as to whether he actually wanted to stay or not.

"Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave. It hurts so bad!" Bella groaned.

"We're not going anywhere." I said, the nurse would have to drag me kicking and screaming if Bella didn't want me to go. I wasn't going to miss this for the world.

I was about to be a father. I'd think through what that meant later. Now though, all my attention was on the tiny brunette in front of me. Her hand crushing mine.

"There's gowns hanging over there." The nurse told us with a small smile before hooking Bella up to some kind of machine.

Dean and I gowned up as quickly as possible, quicker than most people in here I'd guess seeing as how we wore these so often on the job.

"Ok Isabella, I'm gonna need to take a look." The nurse informed Bella, who was shrieking with pain, she hadn't been able to get pain medication, something about her resting heart beat?

"Ok." Bella whimpered as the nurse lifted the sheet barely covering her. "Head end boys!" She then growled at me and Dean, making us both leap up beside her head, each grabbing hold of one hand. No way were either of us going against anything she said at the moment.

"Ok, the heads showing Bella. I'm going to need you to give me a big push honey. Okay?" The nurse told Bella, urgency and gentleness in her voice as she stayed down by Bella's legs, her head holding up the sheet making her look like a huge grotesque body coming out from Bella.

Bella groaned and strained. My pulse quickened. Here it came. My future. My child. My son or daughter. God. I was gonna be a dad in seconds.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

The first noise that registered over Bella's gasping was the nurses sigh of relief, followed very quickly by a loud mewing sound that could only have been a new born baby.

Sam, Bella and me all beamed at each other in turn as the noise filled the room. The noise of a healthy baby, with an even healthier set of lungs. I guess the little tike took after it's uncle Dean.

"Congratulations Bella, you've got a beautiful baby girl." The nurse told Sam, Bella and me bringing out a tiny little thing covered in blood and grossness, she showed us the baby before taking it over to the side to be cleaned up.

"A girl. We've got a girl." Bella sobbed, her face red and exhausted, but her smile lit up the entire room. She clutched Sam's hand even tighter before grabbing mine again and giving it a squeeze too.

A girl. A baby girl. A niece.

For the first time that I can ever remember I let loose some tears of happiness. Manly tears of course. But still. I glanced over at Sam to see him letting his own river of tears flow over his face.

"Here you go mommy." The nurse said, bringing the baby over and placing it in Bella's arms, cleaned up and wrapped in pink the tiny bundle made a snuffling noise before pursing her perfect pink lips and falling into a deep sleep.

"She's perfect." Sammy and I whispered together.

Bella giggled at us, her eyes never once leaving the little bundle. "Yeah, she is." She murmured, reaching out a pinkie finger and stroking the baby's little cheek ever so softly. I don't know what Bells was talking about, she was a natural mother. Just like I'd known she'd be. Girl was awesome at everything she turned her hand to, despite what she thought, how could she not be at this?

"Did you pick out a name for her?" Sam whispered, his face awed as he looked at his daughter in wonder.

"Yeah, tell me what you think." Bella whispered back. "Samantha Deanna Winchester."

I had to look away then. Dude! She'd picked my name to be this beautiful little girl's middle name. Mine. I didn't want anyone to see the tears that rolled this time. Didn't want anyone to see how much that one little thing meant to me. Or how much it hurt.

"I think it's perfect. Just like her." Sam replied, his voice choked.

"Bella, do you want the father to hold the baby till we're finished?" The nurse asked interrupting the little family moment. What did she mean finished? Surely that was it? Baby out, job done.

"We aren't finished?" Bella asked, sounding as confused as I felt and Sam looked.

"No, we've still got baby number two to go." The nurse replied with a smile.

"Come again?" Bella asked, the smile dropping from her face as quick as her jaw dropped.

"The second baby, this ones twin. It's coming, you're going to want to give Samantha to the daddy to look after for a few minutes honey."

"There isn't a second baby." Bella said, her eyes wide, fear and worry crossing her worn out face.

"Isabella, I promise you there's a second baby, and it's gonna be born in the next few minutes." The nurse said, her voice getting slightly stern.

A second baby? Twins? Huh. That was... Cool, I guessed. I mean, what was another baby?

"But... But... There wasn't a second baby in the scan, no other heartbeat... I don't... What...?" Bella looked scared now, my heart rate picked up, if something... I couldn't even think it. Nothing would mess with us like this, right? Stupid. Of course something would mess with us like that, most things would. But nothing had known Bells was up the duff right? Even we hadn't. It was a mistake on the hospitals part. It had to be.

"Well these things aren't always a hundred percent accurate Isabella, you're just one of the unfortunate ones I'm afraid. But honey, that babies coming, and it's coming quick." The nurse gently took Samantha out of Bella's arms and looked between Sam and me, her face open with the question but not actually saying it.

"I'm her dad." Sam said nervously reaching out for the precious package. His arms and body awkward, his face terrified.

The nurse soon got Samantha settled comfortably in his arms though, and his terrified look turned to one of wonder and awe. Tears once more made there way down the giants face.

The precious moment was ruined slightly though as Bella started panting and groaning again. Her face twisting up with pain once more.

I tore my eyes away from Sam and focused on my baby girl... Huh, guess I couldn't call her that anymore, I had a real one of those now in my life, about to be two. I took Bells hand back in mine, my other going to her forehead like I'd watched Sam do. Trying my hardest to comfort her while she was in pain.

I'd fallen back earlier on my natural way of getting through any situation and cracked some witty jokes. However seeing as how that had got me kicked I had to do the whole hand holding thing. Bells was one lucky chick, I wouldn't have done it for anyone else. I hoped to god that no-one had thought to snap a picture of that moment. Cause they'd be getting it shoved right up their jacksie if they did!

"Okay, that's good Bella, great. I'm gonna need you to give me another of those big pushes. Okay?" The nurse said, her head back between Bella's legs.

All the came out of Bella's mouth in response was a strangled groan that tore away something in my stomach.

The room went quiet as we all listened for the crying again. The indication that we had another healthy baby to join the Winchester clan.

Nothing came this time though. "Is she okay?" Bella gasped, her hands clutching mine even harder. My heart sank, my mind went blank and terror took me over like never before. Which was saying something considering what my job was.

"He's fine Bella, he's just a quiet one." The nurse said standing with a huge smile on her face, another tiny thing held in her hands, also covered in blood and guts. I could work out if it was the grossest thing I'd ever seen or the coolest.

"He? A boy? We've got a boy too?" Sam asked his face shining with happiness, his grin infectious as relief swamped the room so thick and fast you could actually taste it. It tasted like cherry pie.

"Yes, congratulations. It's a baby boy." The nurse told us as she carried on cleaning up the little dude.

I felt like my face was gonna split in two at the massive grin on it. I'd never been so happy in my life. I didn't care once more about the water works I was shedding in front of people. Hell why should I? Sammy and Bells were letting it loose too.

"Have you got any names for a boy?" The nurse asked as she placed the little guy in Bella's arms, her face also lit up with a huge smile.

"Yeah..." Bella said, her eyes taking in her new baby as it rested on her chest. He was the spitting image of his sister, just more... Dude like. His fists came up, tiny little fists that looked ready to take on the world. "I thought maybe... Bobby John Winchester?" She asked Sam, her face a question, then she turned to me, asking my opinion too.

"You can't do that to the poor guy." I said softly, mesmerised by the two new additions to our family. I'd do anything for them now. That I knew deep down in my rotten twisted soul.

"What?" Bella asked looking confused and a little upset. Damn I hoped these hormones wore off soon, though I guessed not as much as Sam was hoping it.

"He'll get called BJ." I told Bella with a lift of my eyebrows. You couldn't do that. Kid would be tormented for life.

"Okay... How about Robert John...? RJ?" Bella asked us both as she looked back down at her new baby.

"That works." I agreed, not that it was my place, but I'd had to say something about BJ, I'd just had too. Poor little dude.

"It's perfect Bella." Sam said, his eyes darting between his two children and the mother of his kids.

Time to leave them in peace I guessed.

**I'd love to hear what you think. I've got two more chapters for you before I wrap this up - I think. Hope you enjoyed. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who favourited or reviewed this story. Here's another chapter for you :)**

**Again I want to thank Arabellawhitlock for pre-reading this story and for her encourgement and advice. Love you lady. **

**I own nothing. :(**

Winchester; the next generation

Chapter Three

S.P.O.V.

Tears still poured down my face as I held my little girl in my arms for the first time. Nothing had ever been so perfect, or so terrifying. She was so small and tiny in my massive arms, I was petrified that I was holding her wrong or that I was gonna hurt her. Not that I'd ever do that. Never.

My two children, my world now, they were gonna be the safest two babies in the world. And Bella, Bella was gonna be the worlds safest mom. Even if I had to watch her twenty four hours to make her the safest. I knew Dean would feel the same. He'd make sure that nothing ever happened to the three most important people in my life if I couldn't.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go grab some food. Sam I'll meet you in the waiting room, okay dude." Dean's voice interrupted my little moment.

"You're not going?" Bella asked softly, her face falling, worry and fear creeping into her voice. She was more damaged than I'd thought.

"Not going anywhere baby girl, I promise. But you guys need some time. And I need some food. I'll be back to see you tomorrow." Dean said, his voice soft and full of something else... Something I couldn't place, or maybe just something I didn't want to place.

"You wanna hold your nephew and niece before you stuff some cake down your pie hole?" Bella asked Dean, still looking worried and clutching Robert John a little closer to her chest.

Deans face lit up with excitement. We should have asked him sooner. I knew how much he wanted a family, even though he didn't think I did. And this, this was a close as he was gonna get for a while if ever. We all knew that. "Yeah, sure." He said casually, making me and Bells both role our eyes at him.

"Hey Samantha, this is your uncle Dean." I said, handing Dean my little girl with care. As soon as she was in his arms mine felt empty and cold. Like a little piece of myself had just been given away.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm your uncle Dean, and I'm the cool one. When your daddy's sitting you down and making you do all your homework I'm gonna come and take you and your brother for pie. How does that sound? Hey?" Dean asked Samantha in a soft voice but as though she could hear and understand every word. His eyes were misty and full of awe as he gently rocked my little girl, a natural.

I couldn't believe the love and contentment I felt then. Dean could tease me all he wanted about being a sissy girl, I didn't care. I had a family. I had two children, two perfect little babies that were now the center of everything, my brother and Bella back in my life. Perfect.

After another twenty minutes Dean left to go eat. Dude could never go without food for longer than a couple of hours. How the hell he managed to stay as trim as he did I'd never know.

Bella and I were both still holding a baby each. She was still laid in her bed holding Samantha this time while I stood holding Robert John. His tiny little fingers had grabbed hold of one of mine in a surprisingly strong grasp. Little guy obviously took after his dad.

"They're amazing." I told Bella after a few minutes of silent adoration, the only sound in the room was the snuffling of both sound asleep babies.

"Yeah, they are." Bella replied with a soft and satisfied smile on her lips.

"Bella..." I needed to start this conversation, though I had no idea what to say.

"Sam." Bella replied with a smirk.

"What... How are we gonna..." I struggled to think of what to say and how to say it. I mean what do you say to the mother of your children, whom you only found out about less than a day ago, whom you left eight months ago.

"Whole sentences Sam. My brain isn't quite what it should be right now." Bella said, her voice still soft as she looked at Robert John in my arms.

"Yeah. Sure. Sorry." Okay, deep breaths Sam, you can do this. I gave myself a mental pep talk. "How are we gonna raise these little ones?" That was an alright question, right?

"With love?" Bella smirked again. "I don't know yet Sam, I haven't worked out the finer details yet. Hell any of the details really." She said with a sigh.

"Well... Maybe I could move in with you all? Help out anyway I can?" I had this picture in my head. The four of us. Staying in one house, one place for all of Samantha's and Robert John's childhoods. Dean dropping in from time to time as he was passing by after a hunt. I could get a real honest job, and Bells could stay home and look after the twins, if she wanted to.

"No. Sorry Sam, but no. You guys can stay, of course you can, for as long as you like. But no. You're not moving in." Bella said, her voice hard.

My heart sank and then broke a little. "But... You said you didn't want us to leave again... And what about the twins...?" My hurt came through loud and clear in my voice but I didn't give a damn.

"And I don't. I don't want you to leave again, I want the twins to see their daddy everyday, you're gonna be an amazing father Sam, you really are and I want them to know that too. But I can not go through it again. I can't have my heart smashed again. I'm not getting back with you Sam." Bella told me, her voice firm and instant.

That... Hurt like hell, but... That made sense. Bella and me... We hadn't made a brilliant couple, we'd hadn't wanted to really. We got close and when Dean and I left her, it was more like my heart broke from losing my best friend in the whole world. I missed her everyday, I missed seeing her, missed talking to her, laughing with her and joking with her. But being with her, romantically? Not so much. The itch that she scratched was scratched by someone else, not as well, but still. What I'd originally took for love, was more a deep friendship.

I still thought she was beautiful, but the emotions she stirred in me were more of a protector and a friend. That and ones she stirred just below my belt. But that would go away with time, I knew that.

"You're right Bells, but... I can't leave these two. Or you. It isn't gonna happen, sorry sweetheart." I told Bella meaning every word. She was the mother of my children, and she was my best friend, hell hounds themselves would have trouble tearing me away from her now.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

After I ate I called Bobby, first thing was first as always, gotta make sure that I was well fed.

Bobby picked up on the second ring. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice urgent as normal.

"Hey Bobby, it's me." I said, standing up from my chair in the waiting room and wandering around the small room, trying to stretch my exhausted legs.

"Dean! What the hell's going on? Your phone's off and so's Sam's! Is she ok, what's wrong with her!" Bobby was having trouble controlling his anger and worry. Dude was gonna have more trouble in a minute.

"You sat down Bobby?" I asked the guy with a smirk that I hoped he couldn't hear down the line. Dude was gonna love this. Or not.

"I'm sitting, just tell me already." He growled at me.

"Bella's fine. And so are her two kids." I told Bobby, my face scruntching up into a pained frown that I was glad no-one was here to see.

"What? What are you talking about boy? Are you high?"

"Nope. You heard right. Bella was in hospital to give birth. To twins." I told the guy who was the closest thing Sammy and me had to a dad.

"She...? Damn... That's... Wow. She okay, the babies okay?" Booby sounded as shocked as we'd felt. Hell the shock still hadn't left my system.

"Yeah, she and the babies are fine. Their perfect Bobby." I said softly.

Bobby cleared his throat and hesitated, I cut over what he was gonna say, saving him the embarrassment of asking and answering without letting on that he was gonna ask that. It was Bella of course they were Sam's, she didn't sleep around. "She had a little girl; Samantha Deanna Winchester." I stressed the Winchester part of the name so he got it. "And a little boy. Robert John Winchester." Again I stressed the Winchester part of the little dudes name.

"Robert?" Bobby asked sounding a little choked at the name choice.

"Yeah, Robert. She was gonna call him Bobby. But hell, Bobby John? Can you say BJ? Cause the kids at his school certainly will!" I tried to joke. I couldn't handle all the emotion going round today, it was staring to tire me. And worry me slightly. Hey I never said I didn't have issues, I knew I did, I just choose to deal with them my own way. With wit, alcohol, casual sex and occasional recreational drug use.

"This is... I can't..." Bobby seemed like he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said with a chuckle that I wasn't really feeling.

"You think I can come down?" Bobby asked hesitantly after a minute of letting it sink in.

"You'll have to ask Bella, but I'm pretty sure I know she'll say yeah." I said with a genuine smile. After all the man was pretty much the twins grandapa. And Bells loved Bobby. Those kids were so lucky, they had the coolest ever family.

"How's Sam? How did he take it?" Bobby asked me, I could hear the tight smile in his voice as the news really started to sink in.

"He freaked out at first, and he wasn't so good with the whole birth thing. The big woman. But he's good Bobby. He is, he's gonna make a great dad." I said sincerely. Dude put his heart into everything he did, he was one of the kindest people I knew, man was too kind most of the time. He'd make an awesome dad.

"I know he will." Bobby said, after a minute he spoke again. "How you holding up?"

I frowned, what was he on about me for? "I'm good, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why Dean, don't play games with me boy. I saw it. I can hear it..."

I cut over Bobby before he said anything else, dude was so wrong I didn't even know where to begin. "I don't know what you're talking about old man. Must be going senile or something."

"Yeah, sure." Bobby grumbled.

"I've gotta go Bobby. I haven't eaten in like seven hours. I'll talk to you soon." I said, lying my ass off, but I couldn't do this Dr. Phil crap, it was bad enough when Sammy tried to shrink me, but I wasn't taking it off Bobby too.

"Whatever you say. You just give Bella my number okay, and tell her to ring me." Bobby said before hanging up, not before I heard his sigh though.

I don't know what Bobby thought he was saying, but he was wrong.

~0~

I'd had to wait another hour before Sam left Bella's side and came to join me. Not that I blamed him, I don't think if it were me I'd have been able to leave at all. Hell, I'd had enough trouble leaving as it was and they were just my niece and nephew.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked Sammy as he came into the waiting room, he looked exhausted already.

"Me? I don't know. Ya know?" He said with a sigh.

Well what the hell did I say to that? "Can I get you anything?" I wanted to make sure he was okay, food, beer, coffee. He had to make sure he took care of himself now, he had to be fighting fit for his kids and for Bella.

"What are you now, my waitress" Sam asked me with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't be a bitch."

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm all over the place." Sam said with a small smile and a shrug. Dude did I so get that.

"C'mon let's go. Everything will look better with a few beers down ya. And anyway we've got to wet the babies head, or heads right?" I asked with a lift of my eyebrows and a smirk.

"Yeah... Sure." Sam said looking like he was deep in thought while walking. Dude needed to be careful, he'd walk into walls like that.

"What are ya thinking of?" I asked.

"We need to ward the place, the one where the babies sleep while they're here." Sam said stopping dead as we made it to the reception area.

"Done it." I replied walking passed him, what did he think I was a novice or something? Man, I was the poo at my job. Seriously if we had employee of the week, I'd be it. Everyweek.

"You've done it? When?" Sam asked me looking relieaved and grateful.

"While I was waiting for you. I got bored. And dude it's called a nursery." I informed my little brother. He raised his eyebrows at me as we walked into the cold air outside the hospital. "What? I know things."

"About babies, since when?"

"Since I had to blag my way into the freaking place and be left alone for twenty minutes in there!" I said, that had not been easy. In fact it was harder than breaking out of jail.

"How did ya do that one?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." I said with a small shudder. So not a story that I'd ever be sharing.

~0~

S.P.O.V.

I reached for the key above the door to Bella's place, exactly where it always had been, she should've known better. Still, it made things easier now.

"You sure she said this was okay man?" Dean asked sounding nervous as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dean." I said with a roll of my eyes, I had no clue what he was so worried about.

"I keep expecting Charlie to come busting through the door with his tin pot shooter telling us to get the hell out of his house and away from his daughter." Dean told me with a fond smile as I pushed the door open.

"Ha, yeah. Then coming outside five minutes with a couple of beers and asking us what was happening on the hunt." I said being sucked into reminising with him.

We walked into the familar yet foregin house. The hallway had undergone some drastic changes. The walls were stripped of their old yellowing paper and a cheerful orange had been painted on the walls instead. The floorboards had been stripped as well and varnished with a light sandy colour. It looked fresh and bright. Something Bella had definatly chosen herself.

"So where do we sleep then?" Dean asked as he dumped his bag in the hall and stretched his arms.

"I wanna check out the babies room first man, find out what I need to get, she'll have only brought stuff for the one kid." I said while heading straight for the stairs that were directly in front.

"Yeah, what ever, I'm gonna see what she's got to eat. I'm starving!" Dean said heading to the right door way. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking up the stairs to Charlie's old room. The room I'd guessed Bells would've made the babies room.

I opened the door and was shocked. I hadn't realised.

A lot of care had gone into the room, a hell of a lot. It was painted a neutral baby green, and on one of the walls Bells or someone had painted a mural of fairy tale characters. Sleeping beauty and snow white next to the seven dwarfs and prince charming. There was a white and baby green rug on the floor and a crib next to it with a pretty mobile hanging over it. There was also a minature wardrobe and a changer thing.

It was perfect, but it was obviously done on a really tight budget. Everything was second hand, but care had gone to make it look brand new.

I knew Bells, I knew her better than most people, she'd want to give her baby the best, the very best, and the second hand furniture showed me that she was struggling, seriously struggling. Bella wasn't a snob, and there was nothing wrong with second hand stuff, she'd just want to give her baby everything. The world. And this to her wouldn't be it.

Another jab to my heart as I realised that I could have been here helping her out with this stuff. That I could've saved her some tears and sleepless nights. Dean and I, we could get money. No problem. Well as long as you didn't ask where it came from it was no problem anyway. We could have helped. But we didn't cause we didn't know. Because I chose not to know.

Bella was right. I really was a dick.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I made my way into the kitchen which had also undergone an extreme home makeover. No longer was everything a faded sunshine yellow, but red and black. It looked cool, Bells had done a great job. But then like I'd said, whatever she turned her hand to she got done. And done well.

I stopped being a chick and looking at the decor and started looking for food.

There was none. There was the odd can of tinned peaches and a bag of pasta. Shit. This was bad, really fucking bad.

My temper flared as I threw open Bella's freezer and fridge as well as her cupboards. I then stormed back into the hall and went through Bells private mail. I know it's a crime, so fucking sue me, but I couldn't have given less of a shit right then.

First notice, second notice, final warning. The bills looked damn right scary.

"For fucks sake baby girl!" I whispered pissed as hell.

I wasn't mad at Bella, I couldn't be, I knew she'd done her best. I was mad at myself, and my dick brother. We'd left Bella safe sure, the wards were still in place, but we hadn't left her taken care of. She was flat out broke. So broke she was struggling to fucking eat.

Time to rectify that!

~0~

S.P.O.V.

My heart sank with every new thing I saw in the beautiful room. So much love and effort had gone into this, so much, but the worry, the pain and the heartache showed in it. It surrounded everything, swamping it so that it was almost palitable.

"Sam!" Dean screamed at me from the bottom of the stairs, he didn't sound happy. I wondered vaugley what I'd done this time before deciding that I really didn't care. I had enough to be worrying about and thinking about without Deans drama as well.

"What?" I snapped as I started walking back down the stairs, glad to be away from the room and the crushing feeling of guilt it gave me.

"We need to go shopping, and you need to make some phone calls dude." He said, his eyes flashing with anger as he stared up at me.

"What?" I asked, fatigue that I felt coming through in my voice.

"You heard me, let's go!" Dean barked, sounding way more like our dad than he would have liked.

"Hold up a minute Dean, what are you talking about?" I was getting pissed too, I had my own to-do list the size of my arm I didn't need Dean adding to it for beer or something.

"I'm talking about that fact that we left Bella flat out broke dude! She's got no food, she's got scary ass red letters from people sat on the stand there and do you see her car, did you see it at the hospital? My guess is she sold it for money. So we need to get a move on!" Dean was shouting, pissed at me, pissed at himself and probably pissed at the gas company who were threatening to cut Bella off too.

"Dude, I know." I said quietly while hunting through my bag for my wallet.

"What do you mean you know?" Dean said his eyes flashing a little, I could see that he clearly wanted to hit me right now. I didn't blame him.

"I mean, I went up to the kids room..." My voice cut off, I couldn't do this. How the hell did I do this. I was a screw up, this, this was just too much for me to handle. How did other people cope? This was way more difficult than handling a vamp or a shifter, this was real. I always thought I wanted a real life, a normal life, but I couldn't. I couldn't hack this.

"Well then, let's get our asses in gear." Dean barked out at me. "Phone those damn companies and pay them, then we'll go shopping."

"I can't." I said calmly, my wallet clutched in my hand.

"Er... Dude, you can. You have like, what, seven credit cards there? Ring 'um and pay it." Dean said with a frown while pulling out his own phone.

"No, Dean. I can't. I can't do this." I said, feeling helpless and alone. Everything from the last twenty four hours was just weighing down on me.

"Yes you can. And it's not like you have a choice Sam, what you gonna let your kids and their mom starve? Gonna let the house be repossessed and have your family out on the street?" Deans voice was incredulous, as though he couldn't believe me.

"Dean, I can't do it. I can't. I can't be a dad, I'm better at chopping things heads off than I am being a father. And what can I give them? Hey? Death, monsters, ghosts? We're cursed Dean, the Winchester curse, I can't do that to them." Tears leapt to my eyes, what was I thinking? I couldn't be a father. I was a freak of nature, even in hunting circles, I couldn't let those two beautiful babies into my life if I did then I just wreck them like everything else I did. "Dude we should just leave Bells to it."

I saw the fist coming, but I couldn't block it. The force of it sent me falling to the floor with an earth shaking crash.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that for your own benefit. Get up and ring those fucking compaines. Now!" Dean growled at me, fury radiating off of him so strong that it burnt worse than my cheek did.

Dean left the room heading back into the kitchen. I picked myself up off the floor and picked up a bill, my cheek aching and my eyes watering.

Ok, one step at a time. Dean was right. I didn't have a choice. I had to do this.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I was shaking I was so mad. I wanted to go back into the hall and properly kick Sam's ass. But I was trying to talk myself out of it. Those kids needed their dad living and breathing, plus Bells would hurt me if I hurt the daddy of her kids. Her baby daddy. I've always wanted a reason to say that, and now I just felt stupid.

With still shaking hands and a sigh I dialled my phone.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked down the phone.

"Hey, its me."

"Dean? Everything ok?" He asked me sounding slightly confused, I never rang twice in one day unless we were on a hunt and we were being screwed. But desperate times and all that jazz.

"No. Not really." I said with a sigh, my anger leaving as I spoke to Bobby and dissappointment taking over. Dissappointment and sadness. Sammy just didn't know how lucky he was.

"What's wrong?" Bobby was alert again, I could hear it in his voice.

"I think we need you down here. Sam needs his own father, or father figure anyway. Dudes gone off the deep end. And Bobby we need money." I said, the worry and urgency I felt coming through loud and clear.

"Don't we all. What you need money for?" Bobby asked as I heard things being moved around in the background, I hoped that meant that he was packing his shit up.

"Bella's broke. No food, bills on the side, her cars gone." I summed it all up in two sentences, which somehow didn't feel like enough. I sat down as I realised just how fucked this whole situation was.

"I'll bring everything I can. See you tomorrow. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid. Get some food and get some sleep." Bobby ordered me in a soft voice.

"You mean something stupid like punching the brand new father?" I asked with a wan chuckle as I threw myself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"For gods sake, can't you girls go one day without fucking up? Why?" Bobby asked sounding really fed up with me.

"He said that he was just gonna leave Bells to it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, that would have done it alright." Bobby sighed. "I probably would have hit him too. Just... Just keep calm and keep Bolt there from doing a runner till I get there."

"Thanks Bobby." I said, releaved that we were about to get some help, cause dude did we need it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that :) the next one will tell you a bit more about how Bells got involved with the guys. And it is the last one I have written for the story. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter I have fully done for this fic. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that it clears some things up for you ;)**

**I own no characters from either Twilight or Supernatural. **

**As always a huge thanks go to Arabellawhitlock for prereading this. **

Winchester; the next generation

Chapter Four

D.P.O.V.

Sam had sorted out and paid the bills, and while he'd done that I'd gone and got a ton of food in. I'd never done a huge grocery shop like that before, I'd never realised how much it could cost. I spent two hundreds bucks on one full shopping trolley! And I hadn't even got anything for the babies, that was just for the adults in the house.

"C'mon on then dude. Let's go get the baby crap. You got a list?" I asked Sam as I finished putting the shopping away. Check out me getting all domesticated.

"Yeah." Sam said following me out of the house looking tired and stressed. If what I'd heard about kids was anything to go by, then dude didn't even know the meaning of tired and stressed yet.

I drove us to one of those super baby shops where supposingly they had everything all under one roof. I'd had to go all the way to Port Angeles but hey, Sam and Bells had to have it, and at the moment I was being fairy godmother, the hot version of course.

The half an hour long drive was taken in silence. I couldn't say anything to Sammy that he didn't know, and one wrong word from him and I really would kick his ass. I'd promised Bobby that I'd try not to, again, so silence was the only way I'd be sure that didn't happen.

"So what's first then?" I asked Sam as we stepped into the store. There was baby crap everywhere. How the hell did people do this?

"We need another crib first, maybe two?" Sam suggested his eyes bugging out as he took in everything, then travelling to the list in his hand. "Dude, I'm not even sure what we need now."

"Never fear Sammy, Deans here, to save your ass like normal." I smirked at the giant. "C'mon." I nodded my head to the customer service desk.

~0~

Even I was stressed two hours later as we started the long drive back to Bella's. My baby was full, like couldn't even have sandwiched a sandwich in full. There was stuff on Sam's knee, by his feet, the back seat was full of boxes and bags, the boot was open tied down with string so that huge cardboard boxes could be fit in. "Dude, if the leather gets damaged by this crap, it's so coming out of Sammy's and RJ's college fund." I told Sam with a groan but trying to hold back a smirk.

We were broke now, really broke, but Bobby was on his way with money so RJ, Sammy and Bella wouldn't be going without.

"College. Shit. I'm gonna have to sort something out for that, aren't I?" Sam said, looking like he was gonna start to freak out on me again, the big girl.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it dude, and it's not like we can't hustle up some more money is it?" Why did I always have to be the voice of reason.

"Dude, stop being all yoda on me. You're freaking out too. Don't deny it." Okay, maybe the college boy had a point. I'd had a mini panic attack at how much shit we actually needed for the babies that we hadn't even thought about. Like car seats, which meant that I'd have to wreck my babies original 1967 layout and actually install some seatbelts in the back. But I was just the uncle, I could freak out all I wanted. Sammy didn't have that luxury, he had to man up there and then.

"What else can you do hey Sam? You either take it as it comes and roll with it. Or freak out and end up being a dead beat dad. Or worse you turn into our dad."

~0~

B.P.O.V.

I woke up with my heart pounding, my breathing harsh and covered in sweat. That nightmare had been another doozy.

I sat up slowly, being careful as god was I tender, and looked around the darkened hospital room. I relaxed slightly as I saw my two gorgeous children sound asleep in my room. They were fine, I could hear their rhythmic breathing and soft snuffling noises. They were fine. My heart rate started to relax.

I laid back on the pillows and tried to force myself to think only of the good here. I had two healthy, beautiful children. But it was no good, the scary, what the hell do I do stuff crept in too. How was I gonna support them, how was I gonna raise them on my own? Sure Sam said he'd stick around, but I wasn't so sure I believed him. He'd told me once that I was everything to him, I saw in his eyes this afternoon that it was a lie. He didn't love me. Probably hadn't ever loved me.

Still Dean, Dean would make sure Sam stayed for a bit. He'd make sure that Sam didn't miss out on his kids life, make sure that his little brother came and visited every couple of months. I had faith in Dean. The man who never tried to be anything other than what he was, didn't lie to those he cared about. He was the brother to depend on. Unfortunately.

I sighed and tried again to think of just my babies. My beautiful Samantha and my little Robert John, who was already clenching his fists in protest at everything. How was I gonna support them? Hell I'd barely been able to put a nursery together for one baby, and it broke my heart that I'd had to have charity to do that. Now I'd need double everything.

My world had altered drastically today, but at the same time nothing had changed. I was still broke, I was still alone, and I was still struggling to cope. I was also still hung up on the Winchesters, which needed to stop. Now.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I was tired beyond belief, so tired that my muscles were aching with it, but I just couldn't nod off. My brain just wouldn't shut off.

I sat up on the sofa, maybe a beer would help me sleep? Or a glass of whiskey? Whatever it was worth a shot.

I grabbed a beer and went back into the living room where I was sleeping on the sofa, or supposed to be sleeping on the sofa anyway, and sat down.

I took a sip of my beer and glanced around the room. Bells had changed this room too. It was now light and airy, but with the same furniture. The old sideboard sat just to the side of the tv, one of the draws hanging open.

I shouldn't have. I knew that. Bells would kick my ass if she knew I'd been looking through her shit. But I couldn't help it.

I pulled the partially opened draw all the way out, curious and hoping to find something to quite my head. Who was I kidding? I was being a nosy bastard.

The first thing that was at the top of the draw were first notices of bills that Sam had already taken care of. I pushed them to the back, I didn't need to read them, they were done, sorted. Under them was a black folder with a raised heart on it that looked well taken care of. It hadn't just been shoved in a draw it had been placed there with care. Bella's photo album.

I picked it up and carried it back to my makeshift bed. Curious to see what moments of Bells life had been captured and what memories she kept so well looked after.

The first few pages were of her and some friends from high school, posing in the canteen, smiling and carefree. She looked a million times younger as she pulled stupid faces at the camera. Though her fashion sense, so not good. Ok, I was thinking like a chick now. Must be how tired I was.

The pictures then turned to ones of Bells and her mom, lounging in chairs over looking a beach. Smiling, happy, tanning. No hint that anything would ever be wrong for them.

Then came pictures of Charlie with some of his friends and some of him with Bella too. These were real candid shots. She didn't always look happy, she wasn't always grinning like a loon or laughing either. But you could plainly see the comfort she had around him, the feeling that she was safe as long as he was around. It was enough to hurt my chest a little.

I flicked passed those photos and came to the last two pages of the album.

Three photos resided there, of her and Sammy, her and me and the three of us together. They'd been taken about a week after she joined us.

_Flashback _

_Charlie had broached the subject with us, asking us if we'd take her on a hunt or two. She had the basic training. He'd made her take it after the vampire and the shapeshifter had started making her life hell. He wanted her prepared, wanted her to have more than him as back-up as well. Plus he'd been out of the game too long, he was worried he was rusty. _

_Sam and me thought long and hard about it. A teenage girl, nineteen but still, jonining us hunting for a couple of weeks? _

_"Hell no Sam." I kept saying, I liked Bella, she was firey, strong, stubborn, funny and okay she was hot as well, which didn't hurt. But that didn't mean I wanted her at my hip for a full week or that I wanted her in on this life. It was a stupid idea that would only end up with one of us hurt. Probably her. _

_"Maybe Charlie's right Dean? She should learn this stuff. C'mon it's only for a week, she might be useful. And you know if we don't take her he's gonna do it himself." Sam said, using his puppy dog eyes on me while he did. Damn, he should have a freakin license to use those things, it was like mind control when he did. _

_"This is a stupid idea." I sighed but relented, dude wasn't gonna stop bugging me till I did. _

_Three days later and Bells was shoving a duffle bag in the back of the Impala and looking like she thought this idea was as great as I did. _

_She turned to face Charlie with a sigh. "I really think this is a bad idea dad." She frowned, her lips pursing as she did. _

_"Stop whining Bella, you'll have fun and learn a thing or two. Anyway you're going whether you like it or not. So give your old man a hug." Charlie told her with a smile. _

_Bella hugged Charlie as he requested and I saw the look on his face. He must have really been doing what he thought was right for her, cause he sure as hell looked like he'd give anything to not be sending her with us. It was the first time I'd ever seen any weakness on Charlie Swan's face ever, and it was like a cold shower. _

_"You two take care of my girl okay?" Charlie asked us as he and Bells parted. _

_"Yes sir." Sam and I said at the same time and both with sincere voices. We'd take care of her. _

_"Alright, see you in a week or two, have fun!" Charlie replied with a smile, or an attempt at one anyway, before he motioned for us to get gone. _

_As we drove away Charlie waved forlournely at us from the drive, Bells waved once then faced the front, her face hard, trying to hold back tears. _

_"So what training has Charlie given you then Bells?" Sam asked in a light voice, trying to cheer the girl up. _

_Bella sighed, a deep, loud, aggravated sound that made me think of every pissed off teenager everywhere. Especially Sammy when he was younger. He'd always been a bitch. _

_"He's taught me to shoot, taught me the basics about ghosts, and of course werewolves and vampires. That's about it." Bella said, her voice miserable. _

_That was just freakin great, she knew next to nothing! "Can you fight?" I asked her while glancing quickly into the rear-view mirror. Guns were great, seriously, I felt naked without mine, but every now and then, or on most hunts really, you had to use your fists too. _

_"I know basic self defence. A knee to the groin, heel to the nose to brake it, that kind of thing." Bella replied, sounding like she already knew that it was useless. _

_"Well that's just peachy!" I grumbled, chick was gonna get hurt, or me and Sammy were going to while protecting her. _

_"Yeah, this wasn't exactly on my to-do list either ya know." Bella snapped back. _

_"I don't know why you're grumbiling baby girl, your taking a road trip with two handsome men and learning about guns and shit. Surely that's most girls fantisy." I quipped back with a smirk that almost always melted women for me. _

_"No dude, I think that might be your fantisy." Bella snapped right back, making me laugh. _

_"So Bella." Sam cut over us while shooting me a 'shut the hell up' look. Bitch. "Here's what we're hunting, what do you think?" He passed Bella a folder that he'd put together on the hunt. I swear he did it for fun, geek. _

_Bella read through it for a few minutes before answering. "Sounds like you've got a ghost." She said matter of factly. _

_"Why?" Sam asked quickly back, making me think of dad and how quick he had been to question our judgement. At least in Sam's case he had more than enough reason. Girl knew nothing. _

_"Mostly the vanishing woman that people have seen around the building. Add that to the body found in the locked apartment, flickering lights and cold spots. It's either a ghost or some dudes playing a wicked pratical joke that scared the man to death. That enough for ya?" She was right and her logic was spot on. But her attitude, it sucked. Couldn't blame her, but I didn't want to spend a whole week with bitch barbie bringing up the rear. _

_"If I give you some guns and other tools that are cool to play with is that gonna change your attitude?" I grumbled at her, slightly pissed I was babysitting. And the subject was being a bitch. _

_"There's only one tool that's gonna change my 'tude but I'm gonna need two AA batteries and a twenty minute break in a room alone." Bella quipped back at me, making Sam's mouth drop open and me almost crash from laughing so hard. Bells was even funnier and harder than I'd remembered from the last time we'd stopped in Forks. _

_"This is gonna be fun." I said, relaxed and happier now. Any girl with that mouth on her would do just fine with us. _

_~0~_

_"Three minutes, your up on your last time, but you still need to be quicker Bells. Here try it like this." Sam was stood in front of the motel room door that he was making Bells learn to pick from the inside out. They'd been at it for half an hour and she was picking it up quick. Impressive. _

_We'd been round to the apartment where the victim had been killed, and Bells had been unable to pick the lock on the door, so Sam was teaching her that valuable life skill now. _

_She had surprisingly been useful though, suggesting that we did our own door to door on every apartment in the building and noticing the ecotoplasm that pointed to one pissed off spirit before either Sam or I had. Girl might make a hunter yet. Still had a way to go though. _

_"So when do we head back to the victims place then? Tonight?" Bella asked as Sam put the lock picking tools away so she could start from scratch and he could time her again. _

_"Nope. Sam and I head there tonight and try to found out who the son of a bitch ghost is. You stay here on standby baby girl." I said while taking a sip of my beer and looking through the history of the building on Sam's laptop. I was also looking at a bit of anime while I was at it, but no-one needed to know that. Especially not Sam, he could be a prude at times, which considering the amount of chicks he'd boned was surprising. _

_"Huh? Standby?" Bella asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes that more than rivalled Sam's, and I didn't even think she knew she was doing it. _

_"Yeah, you sit, right here, with your hand on the phone and wait for it to ring. Just like every other teenage girl on a Saturday night." I smirked at Bells, there was no way that she was coming with us until we knew what we were dealing with. Besides it might be useful to have someone go destroy the body while we were fighting for our lives for a change. A bit of back-up, even if it was a ninteen year old girl who weighed less than one of my little brother's arms. _

_"Wow." Bella said while raising her eyes in disbelife at me. "You really can be a dick at times Dean." _

_"I'm not being a dick baby girl." I said, and really for once I wasn't being, or at least I hadn't thought so anyway. _

_"Sit at home like a normal girl on a Saturday night and wait for the phone to ring? Yeah, dick." Bella said, her voice holding anger and hurt at the same time. _

_"That's what girls do right?" I asked, that's what the girls I'd seen had been doing anyway. _

_"No, not all girls Dean. And not ones with any self respect. You know what? Screw you. I'm out of here!" Bella was really pissed now, she stood up off the floor where she'd been sat crossed legged and stormed across the room to grab her bag. _

_"C'mon Bells, you know what he's like, just ignore it." Sam said quietly while shooting me a look. One that clearly said 'did ya have to be such a dick?' I didn't get the problem. _

_"I'd forgot just how big an ass he'd could be. No way am I sticking around for all that sexist bullshit. No way. I don't need it, and this." She motioned round herself taking in the whole room. "This is just idiotic anyway. I'm not gonna be a hunter, I don't wanna be one. And if something supernatural comes to bite me on the ass again I'll just ring Charlie or you guys..."_

_I was bored of the melodrama now, we had enough of it in our lives without Bells adding to it. "Is there gonna be an intermission in this little speech of yours? Cause I really need to take a whizz?" I quipped with a smirk. Bella just frowned at me and I could see the anger burning under the surface making her glow with it. Damn, girl was hot when she was angry. And juding by the look on Sam's face he thought so aswell. "Look, I didn't want ya to come cause I don't want you to get hurt. K Bells? We promised your dad that we wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I don't break promises. And as for the whole supernatural bullshit thing. What if we can't get to you fast enough again? What then baby girl? You gonna sit and be a target? You gonna die without defending yourself? This is for your own good and you know it."_

_Bells still stood with her duffle over her shoulder and her arms crossed, but she seemed to be taking in what I was saying. _

_"Much as I hate to do it, I agree with Dean Bella. You need to do this, you can't just go running back home telling Charlie that you pussied out cause Dean was giving you shit. What's he gonna say?" Sam said with a small smile and his famous puppy dog eyes. Just like everyone, Bells melted at the sight. _

_"Dad might chase him with a gun again?" Bella suggested with a frown for me, but I could see that we'd cracked her. _

_"Hell no! Charlie loves me now. Thinks I'm a good influenece or something." I smirked at Bells. _

_"Yeah well, he's always been a bit slow on the uptake. And he thinks Sam's the good influnece, apparently though you're a package deal so he's gotta put up with you for Sam to hang around." Bella threw her own smirk at me, making Sam chuckle. _

_"He didn't say that! Dude's got taste!" I protested, hoping Bella was bullshitting me, Charlie was like family to me, like a long lost uncle or something. _

_"He might not have but he should have." Bella dropped her bag with a sigh. "Fine, I'll stay. You'll probably need me to bail your asses out anyways." _

_~0~_

_"Sammy!" I shouted._

_Bella had stayed at the motel after some gentle persuading by Sam. His puppy eyes never failed to work. Sometimes I wished I'd had that power, but then I'd remember that I got the good looks in the family instead. So Sam and I had headed to the apartment in search of the ghost who I suspected would be Charlie Dawson, a murderer who'd killed himself in the building when he'd been tracked down by the police._

_I'd been right and Charlie was back, pissed as hell and taking it out on Sam who'd be slammed into a wall and knocked out; or that's what I was hoping anyway. _

_"C'mon, c'mon!" I shouted at myself as I fumbled to reload my shotgun with my salt shells. Damn things! _

_Charlie started advancing on me, his eyes muderous, an evil smile stretched across his face. _

_I wasn't quick enough. Charlie's ghost had be by the neck, his icy cold fingers digging into my flesh, cutting off my air supply and hurting like a bitch too. Now would be a great time for Sam to wake up! _

_I struggled against the ghost, an instinct even though I knew it was no good. All the air had left me now and my lungs were burning with need for air, black spots had started crowding my vision. _

_The door crashed open and banged against the wall. Bella came storming in with one of my shotguns in her hand and a pissed off expression on her face. She surveyed the room quickly before bringing thr shotgun up, loading it and firing from the side. The salt rounds slammed into Charlie and made him vanish with a roar. _

_I dropped to knees gasping for breath, my hand at my sore throat watching Bells as she looked from me to Sammy with indecision on her face. _

_With a worried look for me she rushed to Sam's side and took his pulse. "C'mon Sam, time to wake up. Hell of a time for a nap dude." She muttered as she tried rousing Sam, having evidently found a pulse. My breathing started coming easier as I realised that my giant little brother would be okay. _

_"I thought I told you to stay by the phone baby girl?" I said with a small bit of anger as I was finally able to get up off the floor. Did the girl never listen? She could have been hurt! Sammy and me were showing war wounds and we'd been at this a hell of a lot longer than her. _

_"I did. But then I got bored." She glared at me. "Help me get him to the car!" She snapped at me. _

_"You know you're cute when you're angry baby girl." I smirked as I went to help her lift Sam, who was almost double her size and I was guessing at least triple her weight. _

_"Yeah, carry on like that and I'm about to get fucking adorable." Bella grumbled at me making me laugh as together we dragged Sammy back towards the Impala. _

_Sam woke up just as Bella and me got back into the car, covered in mud and sweat. It was back breaking work digging up a corpse but Bells hadn't faltered once, hadn't complained or bitched, just got on with it and smiled as the body burnt to a crisp. _

_"Ugh... I feel like I've been hit with a sledgehammer. What happened? Why's Bella here?" Sam muttered groggily. _

_"I saved your asses." Bella said from next to me, turning in the passanger seat to smirk at Sam who was laid out in the back seat. _

_Sam raised his eye brows at me like he was expecting me to disagree. But I couldn't. Bells had saved our asses, I wasn't going to argue, but then I wasn't going to admit it either. I just hoped no-one would ever find out that the Winchesters had needed saving by a little girl. That one would sting. _

_"Way to go!" Sam said sounding impressed and sitting up with a groan before high fiving Bella. _

_"I'm gonna need a picture to commemotrate this when I've washed and slept for like a week." Bella smirked at me then Sam. _

_"What, not getting yourself killed on a hunt baby girl?" I asked her with my own raised eyebrows. _

_"Pretty much. Yeah." Bells giggled, starting a slow burn in the pit of my stomach, one that I would never, as long as I lived, admit to being there. It was just too fucked up. _

_~0~_

I laid back down on the sofa cushions with a small smile, thinking I could probably get some sleep now.

Bells had got her pictures the next day. And I'd never admitted what she really did to me. No matter how much it hurt.

~0~

**I want to say thank you to everyone who's followed this story with me this far. I've got to say this has been my favourite story to write so far. **

**I've started writing another chapter but I'm not very far with it and I'm not eniterly sure whether I should just leave it here or not. So comments and opinions as well as ideas and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**Love as always,**

**Tametiger x**


End file.
